Popstar Profiles 3: Alex with a Chance
by xoxonickjonas
Summary: Mikayla, Alex's alter ego, gets to guest star on So Random! But what happens when she forms a love intrest with Chad, Sonny's crush? *TRAILER INSIDE* Might be a good idea to at lest read Popstar Profiles 2!
1. Trailer

We all know Alex's Secret

_Shows Alex smiling _

She's Mikayla Gomez

_Shows Alex in a blonde wig singing_

What happens when she gets to guest star on her favorite show

So Random?

_Shows Alex screaming with excitement _

There'll be new friends to make

"Hi I'm Sonny."

"I'm Zorra."

"Tawni, but you knew that."

Drama

_Shows Alex flirting with Chad, whose doing the same. _

_Sonny watching them with a frown._

_- _

"_Mikayla, you may be new but everyone knows I like Chad." _

"_Well sorry Sonny but he likes me." _

You know the rest

_Show Sonny and Tawni staring at Alex _

_FLASH_

_Chad kissing Alex_

_FLASH_

_Chad kissing Sonny_

_FLASH_

_Sonny watching Alex take off the blonde wig. _

_Show Twani taking a picture_

See all of this in

Popstar Profiles 3: Alex with a Chance

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know, i know, I haven't been posting Popstar Profiles, but i got this idea and needed to write it! Should I?**

**R&R plz!**


	2. Chapter One

**Here's chapter one of PP3: Alex with a Chance!**

_Alex POV_

"Thank you New York!" I yelled.

"Mikayla! Mikayla!" The fans cheered over and over.

Ok, Mikayla is my alter ego, just like my best friend Sharpay is really Ashley Lovato, but she's on tour in Europe. I ran off stage and to my dressing room. I took off the blonde wig (**A/N Go to my profile and click on the link to see Alex in blonde hair**). I put on some skinny jeans and a plain white t-shirt with skinny jeans on, I then put my long black hair in a pony tail. I exited from the back door to stay away from the press asking questions about how I know Mikayla when I AM Mikayla.

When I got home the Mikayla phone started to ring.

Me- Hello?

Manger- Kay, babe guess what show I scored you on.

Me- What?

Manager- So Random!

I started to jump up and down. I love that show! They were all so funny!

Me- Cool! When do we star fliming?

Manager-Tomorrow at noon will you be there?

Me- Uh…DUH! I got to go.

Manger- Bye

We both hung up.

This was great! I'm going to be on So Random!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_With Sonny _

_In dressing room_

_Sonny POV_

I ran inside Tawni's and I dressing room. Mikayla Gomez was going to guest star and I had to tell Tawni! When I entered the room she was infront of her vanity taking off some makeup.

"Guess what!" I exclaimed to her.

"Ugh." She said.

"Mikayla Gomez is guest starring!" I squealed .

"Uh duh." Tawni said getting up from her chair.

I turned to her, "She's like my favorite singer!"

"Look," Tawni said looking up from her nails, "You better not embarrass **me**, or yourself I guess, in front of Mikayla. She could help me get my singing career start!"

I looked at her, "I never heard you sing before."

"Exactly, Mikayla will be the first!" She squealed with excitement.

I backed away slowly. "OK."

I grabbed my bag and walked to the door, "Night."

"Night!" Tawni yelled in a singing tone.

I stifled a giggle as I walked through the halls of the studio when I bumped into Chad, my secret crush and I mean REALLY secret no one had no idea that I liked him.

"Hey Monroe." He snickered.

"Chad your ego is blocking my way." I snickered back.

"Sorry," He faked sympathy, "I heard Mikayla Gomez is coming to the So Random set tomorrow."

I gasped. Was he impressed?

"Finally some talent will be on that set." He snickered.

I guess not.

"Chad I'm sorry that I can't stay to listen to your 'exciting' tales from Mackenzie Falls but I have to get home."

I walked away from Chad waiting for him to give out a comment. I turned around to see that he was gone. I sighed and walked out to my car. Well at least my favorite singer Mikayla is coming tomorrow! I hope she's as excited as I am!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry if it was boring, this chapter was just about setting everything up. More EXCITING chapters comig soon!**

**R&R PLZ**


	3. Chapter Two

**Here's Chapter 2!**

_Alex POV_

I woke up to the sound of my ringtone of Connect 3's 'Play My Music'. I slowly walked over to my cell phone, which was on top off my desk. I checked the caller ID it was Sharpay.

Me- Hey!

Sharpay- Hey!

Me- How's Italy?

Sharpay- Great I have to go soon though, for a morning show. But enough about me, I heard Mikayla is going to be on So Random!

Me- I know! I'm so stoked!

Sharpay- I'm recording it at home, and then we can watch it together!

Me- Totally!

"Alex! Time for breakfast!" My mom yelled from downstairs.

Me- Hey, I got to go.

Sharpay- Me too, call me later ok?

Me- Sure, bye!

Sharpay- Bye!

I hung up.

I quickly went to my closet and took out black skinny jeans and a sliver top I then put on some classic black converse. I ran downstairs to see pancakes by my seat on the kitchen table.

"Thanks mom." I said as I began to eat.

"Your welcome are you excited?" She asked.

My mom knew I was Mikayla.

"Totally!" I looked at the clock, "I should go. Bye mom."

"Have fun!" She yelled as I shut the front door.

I started my car and drove to the set. Time to have a review of the cast members,

Sonny Monroe is the newest one, Tawni Hart is the popular one, Zora is the nutty one, Nico is the cute funny one, and Grady is…..well Grady. I pulled in and stopped the car. I quickly put on my blonde wig and exited the car. I walked to the door that said Set 2 on it and opened it to see people moving props and such everywhere. I checked in and walked through the halls where the dressing rooms, school room, and mail room were. I suddenly bumped into a girl.

"Oh excuse me." She said kindly.

I looked at her, it was Sonny Monroe! Her eyes got wide too.

"Y-your MIKAYLA GOMEZ!" She yelled.

"You're Sonny Monroe!" I yelled but not as loud.

"I can't believe you're here!" She squealed.

"Me either I love this show." I smiled at her.

"I love your music." She smiled back.

I started to look around the hall, "Can you show me around?"

She nodded, "Sure."

We started walking and talking as she showed me around. The studio was huge! It was hard to maintain my cool when I saw two boys by a snack table, Nico and Grady!

"Oh my gosh it's-it's-"Nico and Grady, want to meet them?" Sonny interrupted.

"Sure!" I smiled.

We walked over, I could feel myself freaking out as we got closer and closer. I could feel myself sweating through my wig…..Eww! The boys turned when they heard us and smiled.

"Hey guys this is-"Mikayla Gomez!" Grady yelled interrupting Sonny's introduction.

"We are huge fans!" Nico smiled.

I smiled at the two boys. Did they really like me? Even after one year of being famous it felt weird for celebrity's to say they love my music.

"Hey! Stop acting like I'm the goddess of entertainment, I love So Random!" I smiled at the three.

We all started to talk when Sonny smiled, "I'm going to continue the tour see you guys later." She smiled at the boys.

"Nice meeting you two." I smiled at them as well.

"Bye!" The boys yelled in usion.

We continued to walk down the halls when we reached a red door. Sonny opened it and I saw every prop they used from the first episode to the most recent. I ran inside to an alien with bee antennas on it.

"The antennas from the bee rap!" I smiled while I poke the fuzzypart on top.

"You saw that?" Sonny asked walking towards me.

I turned to her. "It's my favorite!"

After we exited the prop house Sonny and I went to her dressing room.

"This is mine and Tawni's dressing room, your going to use it while you're here." She said plopping down on the couch.

"I just have a question. Where's Zora?" I asked.

"Oh she's on vacay." Sonny said with a smile.

I nodded and jumped when I heard the door opened I tumbled on to the couch. We both turned to see Tawni enter. She had on all these shiny clothes, while Sonny just had on a classic t-shirt and skinny jeans.

"Oh you're here." Tawni smiled at me.

I smiled back and held out a hand, "Hi am Mikayla."

"Tawni Hart, but you knew that." She smiled as she sat between Sonny and I.

My smile faded. Tawni seemed so nice in interviews but she seems like a jerk.

"O-K um when are we starting rehearsal?" I asked Sonny over Tawni.

"After lunch. We're rehearsing the skits your in and your performance." She answered.

"Mikayla I wrote a song want to hear it?" Tawni asked.

"Um….sure." I said with a smile.

Tawni jumped out of her chair and cleared her throat. When she opened her mouth the intercom sounded.

"Mikayla Gomez please report to Marshall's office." It said.

I got up from the couch, "I should go thanks for showing me around Sonny."

"No problem see you at lunch?" She asked.

"Sure, bye Tawni." I said as I exited the dressing room.

"Your going to love my voice!!!" She yelled as I shut the door.

I walked through the halls when I bumped into a man.

"Oh I'm sorry." I said I looked up at him, "Y-your-."

He finished my sentence, "Chad Dylan Cooper."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oh snap!**

**R&R plz!**


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter 3. PEOPLE, REVIEW!**

_Alex POV_

"You must be Mikayla." Chad smiled at me.

"Yeah and you Chad."

I got lost in his dreamy blue eyes. He was so cute and muscular, well he wasn't like HUGE muscles but still he HAD them. He pushed his bangs out of his eyes.

"So your sharing a dressing room with Sonny and Tawni." He said looking at the name plate on the door.

"Yeah it's great." I smiled.

We started to talk about the shows. Sometimes I had to pinch myself to make sure he was real and really there. I looked at my watch and saw that I was late to Marshall's office.

"I got to go." I said.

"Oh, well it was nice talking to you." He smiled at me.

I turned around , "You too. Bye."

"Bye."

I walked to Marshall's.

_Sonny POV_

I stopped peering through the key hole as Mikayla walked away. She didn't love Chad! She couldn't love Chad I do! I had to make my jealously not look obvious. I looked at the time and went to the lunchroom. I saw that Mikayla was at a table with her lunch in front of her. I got my lunch and sat down next to her.

"Hey." I smiled at her.

"Hey…um what's this?" She asked nodding to her food.

"Honestly," I looked at my food, "No one knows."

We both laughed. I noticed Mikayla's gaze went to the door. I turned to see Chad in the doorway with his posse. I turned back to Mikayla, who looked like she was in a daze. I snapped my fingers.

"What!?" She said stunned.

"You went goo-goo eyed." I faked smiled at her.

She giggled, "Oh yeah just nervous." She smiled at me.

"_Yeah nervous you'll slip up when Chad's watching." _I felt like saying but I knew that would be mean, instead I smiled.

"It's ok I was nervous too." I smiled at her with my wide smile.

She smiled back, "Thanks."

I looked at the wall clock above the menu.

"We should get to rehearsal." I said getting out of my seat.

"Okay, let's go." She smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Alex POV_

"Oh no you didn't it!" I yelled in my fake squeaky voice.

"Oh yes I d-id." Tawni said in her fake voice.

Sonny stepped in the middle of the argument in her geek costume.

"Guys, we should calm down." She said in her geek voice.

"Oh she didn't just tell us to calm down." I said,

"Oh yes she did, let's go." Tawni said.

We did our snap and walked off the set. Suddenly a bell rung indicating the scene was over. Marshall came on the set laughing.

"I love the 'Oh no you didn't' girls. Take five, then Mikayla you'll practice your performance." He walked off the set.

I walked closer to Sonny, "That was so funny!" I smiled.

"I know right! We should-_"I just wanna play my music." _

My phone interrupted Sonny's sentence. I did the one finger sign as I took out my phone and looked at the I.D, Sharpay.

"I'm sorry I have to take this."

"It's cool." Sonny smiled.

I walked off the set and flipped open my phone.

Me- Hey 'pay what's up?

Sharpay- Hey, nothing just getting ready for my next concert, how's filming?

Me- IDK yet, we're just rehearsing.

Sharpay- What song are you singing?

Me- Tell me something I don't know.

Suddenly Chad appeared behind me. I turned and smiled at him.

Me- I got to go.

Sharpay- It's a guy isn't it?

Me- I'll call you later bye.

Sharpay- But-.

I shut the phone and turned to Chad.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"Well I was bored so I decided to come to-"Chuckle City?" We both turned to see Sonny smiling.

Chad rolled his eyes, "Monroe."

"Dylan Cooper." She said back, she turned to me, "Time for you to rehearse."

I nodded, 'Thanks, nice seeing you Chad." I smiled as I headed to the set.

_Sonny POV_

I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at Chad's perfect eyes in a mean way.

"Don't even think about it Chad." I said to him.

"What?" He asked, I could tell he was staring at Mikayla.

"Don't break her heart, I don't know if you read this but she had some bf troubles in the past with Nate Grey."

It was true, Nate had way too many tours to keep up with his realnsionsip with Mikayla same with Mikayla. Her fame was growing so that meant more meetings less kissy, kissy. So they broke up, but are still great friends.

"Oh Sonny, you should know be by now that I love you." He smiled at me.

I froze, "Y-you do?"

He grabbed my hands, "Yeah, want to get dinner tonight?"

YES!!!!! I couldn't let myself sound to eager.

"Love to!"

Smooth Sonny.

"I mean….Sure." I smiled.

Chad laughed, "Just don't tell Mikayla."

"Why?" I asked curious.

"I don't want to make her feel bad, what if she has a crush on me?" He asked.

She does. He was right, I would never want to see Mikayla get hurt.

"Your right, so tonight?" I asked again.

"Yeah after your done with rehearsal." He smiled his teen smile.

"Love you." I said.

"You too."

I walked to the set as Mikayla walked off.

_Mikayla POV _

I walked to Chad.

"Sonny looks happy, what's up?" I asked.

"Told her a really funny joke." He smiled.

I smiled back, "Cool."

I noticed Chad looked at Sonny for a second who looked deep into rehearsing he turned to me again.

"I don't want Sonny to hear this, I love you." He said.

"You do?" I asked trying not to sound eager.

He nodded.

OMG Chad Dylan Cooper liked me!

"I love you too." I smiled at him.

"Want to get dinner tomorrow?" He asked.

"Sure when?" I asked.

He started racking his brain, "How about after the show….9pm."

"Love it, see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, love you."

"Love you too."

I walked to the set again. I had to remind myself not to tell Sonny, Chad said he didn't want her to hear, so maybe it was to spare her feelings just in case. After rehearsal I walked to my car. When I got inside of it, I took off the blonde wig and rove to my hotel.

_Chad POV_

I walked to my dressing room to pack up my stuff before I went to pick up Sonny. This plan was perfect! I have two hot girls. You still got it Chad.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**R&R plz!**

**BTW: If more people don't start reviewing this story maybe gone!**


	5. Chapter Four

**Here's Chad and Sonny's date**

_Sonny POV_

I stayed in my dressing room that night so I wouldn't have to give Chad directions to my house to pick me up for our date. I was so excited! I loved him he loved me everything is so right with the world right now. I put on a some black skinny jeans with a yellow top (A/N: Like the one she wore in the episode with that gossip blog). There was a knock at the door. I ran to see it was Chad.

"Hey beautiful." He smiled at me.

"Hey handsome." I smiled back.

I grabbed my purse and held Chad's hand as we walked to his car parked in front of the studio. He opened the door for me as I entered the black Volvo, he ran to the other side and got in and began to drive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_At the Restaurant_

_(Sonny POV)_

We sat down at a booth and looked at our menus.

"Have whatever you want, I'm paying." He smiled.

"Wow Chad, when you like somebody you really like someone." I smiled remembering how jerky he was to me early.

We ordered and signed autographs.

"So, Chad why did you chose me?" I asked.

It looked like I got him off guard, "What do you mean?"

I straightened up in my seat,

"Like you could've chose a Montana, Lovato, that Dana Grey girl, but you chose me. Why?"

"Well, your so down to earth, I'm not saying Hannah, Ashley, or Dana aren't but your like the real thing you know?" He said with a smile.

I smiled too as I placed my hand across the table, he then held my hand and we stared into each other's eyes. When our food got here, we dove back in conversation.

"How's your food?" He asked.

"Great! Yours?"

"Great, I want to show you something." He said after we finished eating.

We didn't take the car because he said it was pretty close. We walked through a mini forest by the restaurant.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he moved a branch for me.

"You'll see." He smiled as I placed his hand in my mine.

I smiled when I saw a shimmer of moonlight in a break in the trees. Apparently we were going that way because he led me closer and closer there. He pushed the branches out of the way and I saw a dock. The moonlight bounced off the lake, it looked beautiful. He led me to the end of the dock.

"Wow, Chad. How did you find this?" I asked.

"Running away from the paparazzi." He smiled at me.

I smiled back. He took out a little red box from his pocket and handed it to me.

"Chad you didn't ha-"Open it." He interrupted with a smile.

I opened the box and gasped when I saw a little golden locket in the box. I took it out and opened it. It held a picture of Chad and I kissing.

"We never kissed before, how did you get this picture?" I asked curious.

"Photoshop, you'd be surprised how many fans want us together." He smiled again.

I laughed. He took the locket and put it around my neck. I turned around and smiled as he grabbed my waist and kissed me. I put my arms around his neck as we deepen the kiss. I guess we forgot we were on a dock because before I knew it, we were in the lake.

"Smooth." I laughed.

He playfully splashed me as I did back.

After awhile he helped me out of the lake. We went back to his car and dropped me off at my house. He walked me to the door.

"I had fun Chad, thanks." I smiled at him.

"Me too. Except for following in the lake." He laughed looking at my wet clothes and then his.

I giggled, "Yeah. Well I better get to bed."

He grabbed my hands and we kissed. After a few seconds we released.

"Love you." He smiled.

"I love you too." I smiled back, "Bye."

"Bye." He smiled.

I entered my house and shut the front door to be welcomed by my mother. She ran over to me.

"Oh my! What happened to you?" She asked looking at my wet clothes.

I smiled as I heard Chad's car pull away. I looked down at my locket and smiled up at my mom.

"Chad happened."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**R&R plz**


	6. Author's Note

Dear readers,

I'm putting this story on hiatus. I don't know if I want to start it up again, no1 had been reviewing pretty much. I'm sorry

-xoxonickjonas


	7. Chapter Five

**Hey! Hiatus is finally done!**

**Here's Chad and Mikayla's/Alex's date!**

_Alex POV_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know__'cha not to treat me like a child, baby_

How many inches in a mile  
What it takes to make you smile  
Get

Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know

The crowd cheered as I finished up the song. I smiled.

"Thanks guys!" The rest of the cast walked on the set up stage, "I also want to thank the cast for welcoming me with open arms. Goodnight everyone!"

The lights dimmed as we all ran off the set to backstage. One of the stage crew people handed me a water bottle. All I could think about was my date with Chad. I looked at my watch, I should get ready! I ran to my dressing room.

_9PM_

I ran to the door as it was getting pounded by knocks. It was Chad.

"Hey gorgeous." He winked at me.

I twirled my blonde wig hair, "Hey, ready?"

He nodded as he led me to his car. As he drove off I wondered if I could tell him my secret. Maybe I could, only if we became really serious in our realnsionsip. We parked in front of a beach.

"How about a walk on the beach?" He asked with a smile.

"Sounds cool." I smiled as we unbuckled our seat belts.

We walked down to the beach, we were pretty close to the water. He helped me climb up some rocks then he climbed on them after me. We sat down.

"It's beautiful." I smiled as I felt the wave's crash on the rocks.

I felt Chad's eyes on me, "Ya, beautiful."

I turned to him and looked in his eyes. We both smiled as he leaned in. I did the same and felt a mini spark as our lips met. When we finished kissing he looked in my eyes again.

"Can I be honest?" He asked with a smile.

"Sure." I smiled back as I leaned back a little.

"I was a little nervous about taking you out, but you are really easy to hang out with."

Chad was nervous to meet me?!

"You were?" I asked trying to keep a calm face on.

He reached into his pocket, "Not anymore." He said as he opened a red velvet box.

There was a diamond tennis bracelet in the box. I gasped as he handed it to me.

"Look on the back." He smiled.

I turned it to see 'Chad and Mikayla forever' on the back. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Does this mean…?" I asked him.

He nodded, "Mikayla Gomez will you be my girlfriend?"

I smiled as I put on the bracelet and looked up at him. "Yes!"

He smiled as he stood up and then helped me up. We held hands as we kissed. When we released we both smiled as we held hands as we walked to the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure you want me to drop you off at your dressing room?" Chad asked me as we walked through the halls of the studio.

"Yeah I need to start cleaning up my stuff." I smiled as we walked to the door.

He nodded as he put his hands on my waist. "I love you."

"I love you too." We kissed.

"See you tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yeah I'll be here bye." I smiled as I opened the door.

"Bye."

I closed the door and took off m wig. I changed into some sweats as I put the wig on it's stand. I grabbed my keys and walked out the door.

_Tawni POV_

Ugh! Why did Zorra want me to clean her little space in the vent? I looked out the vent door to see mine and Sonny's dressing room. The classic stuff was in there, makeup, clothes, a wig that looks like Mikayla's-WHAT? I opened the vent door and climbed down. I walked to the wig. It looked EXACTLY like Mikayla's hair! Was she bald? I called Sonny.

Sonny- *moan* hello?

Me- OMG guess what?!

Sonny- What?

Me- There's a wig here that looks like Mikayla's hair EXACTLY.

Sonny- What?

Me- Come here at 6am tomorrow and I'll show you ok?

Sonny- Fine, whatever I'm going to bed bye.

Me- Bye!

I hung up.

Tomorrow was going to be awesome!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**R&R plz**


	8. Chapter Six

**Hey! How r the wife and kids? LOL i haven't been on 4 awhile srry about that! Luckily i have friday off so i'll try to post all i can =D**

_Sonny POV_

I walked to my dressing room. It was 6am! I was so tired because Tawni kept on texting me after our call, this thing better be important! I knocked on the door.

"Tawni you in there?"

"Yeah come in." She said as I opened the door.

When I entered I saw Tawni holding a blonde wig?

"Whose is-"Mikayla's 'hair'???" She said doing air quotations.

"That can't-"look."

She took out a mini poster of Mikayla and put the wig next to it. An exact match?

"How are you sure?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Well I was thinking we could wait until she came to see if it's her hair."

The doorknob began to jingle, "hide!" I said as I ran to the closet and Tawni went in the mini bathroom.

_Alex POV_

I opened the door and to my vanity. Where was my wig?! Suddenly Tawni and Sonny busted through the closet door and bathroom door. I put my hood on.

"Too late Mikayla, if that's your real name!" She yelled.

"Too late for what Tawni?" I asked acting stupid, "And what do you mean my 'real name'?"

Sonny grabbed the g from Tawni, my wig!

"This is your 'hair' now tell us what's going on now!" She yelled.

I sighed, "Fine."

I took off the hood and listened to there gasps. I fixed my normal black hair and drove into the story of me wanting to be famous (without revealing Sharpay's secret) and creating Mikayla Gomez.

"Then what's you real name?" Tawni asked.

"Alex Russo." I said as I plumped down on the couch. "Can you please not tell anyone?"

Sonny and Tawni looked at eachother, "We'll keep you secret."

Í smiled, "Thanks guys."

Sonny handed me the wig and I put it on. Sonny smiled at me and it got me thinking, should I tell her about Chad and I dating? I'll ask her not to tell chad, but why doesn't he want her to know? Besides, if I could trust her with this BIG secret couldn't I trust her with this normal teenage one? Definitely.

"Sonny?" I said.

"Yes, Mikayla?" She winked.

"Can I tell you something? But you have to promise not to tell Chad."

She seemed surprised when I said don't tell Chad.

_Sonny POV_

If Alex was going to tell me something that Chad doesn't want anyone to know. Should I tell her that Chad and I are dating? Chad doesn't want her to know about that.

"Good I want to tell you something too, but don't tell Chad either."

"Okay…." She said. "Hey, let's say it together."

I nodded. It would make me feel less guilty.

"I'm-."

"I'm-."

"Dating-."

"Dating-."

"Chad Dylan Cooper."

We both froze and looked at eachother.

This couldn't be happening.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oh Dang! **

**R&R plz**


	9. Chapter Seven

**The Chappie b4 the last =D.**

_Alex POV_

Did she just say she's dating Chad? But-but I'M dating Chad! I can't believe that Sonny- wait! Shouldn't I be talking out loud? We both stood up and faced eachother.

"You're dating Chad? I'm dating Chad!" We said together.

"He's dating me you slut!" I said to Sonny.  
"Ni I am you-Bleep bleep bleep!"

I gasped, "Well, you are a- bleep, bleep-"

We both turned to Tawni to she her hitting a button on her cell phone causing a bleeping noise. We walked to her.

"What are you doing?" Sonny asked.

Tawni sat up, "One, trying to block out you colorful language, and two trying to get your attention."

We both looked at her. What did Tawni want at a time like this? She stood up.

"Why are you guys yelling at eachother? You SHOULD be beating the crap out of Chad."

Sonny and I looked at eachother. I put my wig hair behind my ear and turned to Sonny who had a smile on her face.

"You have a plan don't you?" I asked smiling.

"Yep, are you in?" She asked.

I nodded, "Yep."

All three of us huddled and whispered. When we broke out of the huddle we all smiled.

"Ready?" Sonny asked.

"Oh yeah."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_No POV_

Chad walked through the halls of Studio B. It was time for the plan to get in action. Sonny walked over to Chad.

"Hey cutie!" She said kissing his lips.

"Hey my little sweetheart Sonny."

Alex walked over to the two and smiled. "Hey Sonny."

She turned to Chad, "Hey hot stuff!"

She pulled Chad by his tie and kissed him. When they released Sonny was surprised. _Oh Crap! _Though Chad.

"What was that?!" Sonny demanded.

Alex turned to Sonny, "Kissing my boyfriend. Why?"

Chad looked down as Sonny crossed her arms over her chest and stepped up to Alex.

"You mean MY boyfriend, right?" She asked getting tough/defensive.

Alex stepped up, "Uh….NO! MINE!"

Sonny turned to Chad, "What is she talking about?"

Chad froze, "Uh-."

"Chad what is SHE talking about?" Alex asked turning to Chad.

Chad froze again. What was he going to say? Tawni walked up to the three.

"Hey Mackenzie, make me fall." She said as she jumped on him to kiss him.

Chad pushed her off of him, "What are you doing?!"

"Kissing my boyfriend silly." Tawni smiled.

Sonny and Alex turned to Chad again. "You little-"OK I cheated on you with Sonny and you with Mikayla. Tawni just came in and-." The two girls started to back up on him. He stepped back.

Alex stepped right in his face, Chad cringed. "Now!" Sonny yelled.

Tawni pulled a rope causing mud mixed with fish and spray able cheese landed on his head. Chad wiped some gunk out of his eyes and stared at the two.

"Anything else?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

Sonny and Alex looked at eachother and smiled.

Sonny took out a ketchup bottle and squirted it everywhere on Chad. Alex took out some pancake syrup and squirted it at Chad. They threw the two empty bottles at Chad and walked away. Leaving a Cheating Chad.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**R&R plz!**


	10. Chapter Eight

**Here's the last chapter, srry if it's short! **

_Alex POV_

Sonny and I were in our dressing room. She was helping me pack my makeup and such since It was my last day being there. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, I put on my blonde wig as Sonny walked to the door. I looked over her shoulder to see….Chad.

"What do YOU want?" She asked getting ready to shut the door.

"To apologize to both of you." He said looking over at me.

I walked over to the two and stood next to Sonny. "Well? We're waiting…" I said.

He sighed, "I'm really sorry for cheating on both of you, can you guys ever forgive me?"

Sonny and I looked at eachother and sighed. We both knew what was the right thing to do. Sadly we were good girls and always did the right thing.

"OK." We said in union.

Chad smiled, "Great! Can I ask you guys a question?"

We both nodded.

"Can I have your golden locket back and your bracelet back?" He asked pointing at Sonny then at me.

We both smiled at him and took off the jewelry he gave us. He held out his hand for the necklace and bracelet to go in, instead we threw them at him and closed the door on him.

"Ow." We heard the muffled word as Sonny and I busted into laughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm going to miss you guys so much!" I said to Sonny and Tawni as my black hair blew in the wind.

I hugged Sonny. "Don't let Chad cheat you again." I smiled.

She giggled, "You too."

I turned to Tawni, "Sorry I didn't get to hear your song."

She smiled, "It's ok. I'm going to miss ya!"

We hugged then we all did a group hug. I waved as I got in my car and drove off.

I really hope I get to see Sonny again, without having to make a plan to destroy the guy that cheated on us. =)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope u enjoyed! **

**R&R plz!**


End file.
